Super Mario Land 4
by PeskyPlumber
Summary: When Mario recieves a letter from the princess, he quickly realizes that it's a trap, and now he must embark on a bold adventure to get back his stolen coins. Originally written by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus.


BAN: This was originally made by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, who decided to change it into something else.

* * *

 **Super Mario Land 4 by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Mario was taking a peaceful snooze out on his red-colored hammock, feeling the nice, gentle spring breeze. As he turned on his side and continued snoozing peacefully, he felt something land on his head, landing firmly on his red cap. Grabbing the light object, Mario noticed that it was a note, and he opened it up, to see that it was, in fact, a letter.

"Dear Mario, I have something special for you. Please come by the Mushroom Meadows after you read this. Oh, and... bring all of your gold coins with you. Signed, you know who."

Mario scratched his head in confusion. Why would Princess Peach Toadstool send such an awkward letter to Mario, nonetheless, labeling herself as you-know-who? Although skeptic, Mario shrugged, and stretching his arms and legs, the red-capped Italian American plumber made off to the Mushroom Meadows.

A few minutes later, after a nice, healthy log, Mario arrived at the spot the letter told him to be. Mario held a blue bag with all of his gold coins in it, following Peach's instructions clearly. He began whistling as he looked around for Princess Peach, who still was not present. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a quick blur swooped the bag of gold coins from Mario, disappearing in a flash. Mario gasped as he took a step backwards in shock, looking around to hear a disturbing chuckle as another note appeared on the ground. Picking it up, Mario looked at the note, and opening it up, his eyes widened with shock as he read,

"Ha ha ha ha! You're such a gullible idiot! Who would have thought that the great Mario could be so gullible? Not that it matters, because I have tricked you, and now, with all of your gold coins in my possessions, I will be the richest man in the kingdom! **Wahahaha!** "

Mario growled, clenching his fists as he knew who was the culprit. Not letting himself be tricked, Mario made off to the direction of the quick blur, following the wind patterns that showed the way, which pointed northwest. Mario was determined to bring a stop to the dastardly villain responsible for the cruel trick, and he swore that he would not stop until he rightfully got back his bag of gold coins.

And thus, begins yet another wonderful adventure of Mario, with many surprises in store for the red-capped Italian American plumber...

"You think we should tell him to not bother?" Dry Bowser asked Petey Piranha as they watched the pesky plumber dash by from behind a bunch of bushes.

"No. He'll ignore us, anyway." Petey Piranha pointed out as he pulled out a red and white bucket of yellow, buttery popcorn, munching on it.

* * *

Mario was running down the green grassy meadows of the Mushroom Meadows, which lied to the east of the Mushroom Kingdom's capital, Toad Town. As the red-capped, Italian American plumber made his way through the meadows on the dirt paved path, he noticed the three green-shelled Koopa Troopas - walking on all four of their legs - heading his way. Using his well renowned jumping skills, Mario jumped over the first two Koopas, landing on the top of the third Koopa, causing the turtle to retreat back into its shell. As Mario then immediately picked it up, and chucked it at the two Piranha Plants sticking out of their green-colored warp pipes in front of him. Dashing at a fast pace, Mario then rushed past them and then jumped up into the air, landing on the solid bricks that stood out. Grabbing the gold coins from inside the golden ? boxes, Mario then jumped off the blocks and raced on forwards, turning around the right bend to head downwards the meadows.

Mario continued heading downwards, until he hit the bottom of the slope, where he was faced with more quadruple Koopa Troopas and chomping Piranha Plants. Mario then spotted a bright, yellow Star nearby, and rushing to his left to grab it, Mario became Super and started running through the enemies on the dirt-paved path, causing the Piranha Plants to fall back into their pipes and knocking the Koopas off the path. Mario then turned to the left and spotted a bright, lively stream full of Cheep-Cheep. A bit thirsty from rushing, Mario quickly grabbed some water and sipped it, before rubbing his mouth with his shoulder and pressing on, the Star's invincibility running out.

Mario continued his regular paced journey, until he looked up to see a wooden sign, which stated:

"Waha! I bet all the gold coins that I stolen from you that there's no way you'll get past Petey Piranha! This time, I gave him some of my special garlic and pepped him up a bit! Let's see how you fare now, plumber boy. Wahaha!"

Growling as he adjusted his red cap, Mario noticed that the sign had a red arrow that pointed to the left, into a green, horizontal warp pipe. Taking chances, Mario ran right in, preparing for his fight with Petey Piranha.

Petey Piranha took out a pair of binoculars from his spot, seeing Mario making his way towards him. The mutated piranha plant sighed as he stretched himself, grabbing a couple of hamburgers nearby and munching them down as he prepared himself for the upcoming fight.

* * *

Mario jumped out from the other side of the warp pipe, looking around to see if Petey Piranha was in sight. The area was a enclosed, circular-shaped meadow arena, and Piranha Plants were on all sides of the wooden fences, clamping their sharp teeth at Mario. The red-capped Italian American plumber readied himself as Petey Piranha, the boss of the snappy Piranha Plants, emerged from the muddy ground before him, roaring loudly as brownish goo spouted from his gigantic mouth. Mario got into a fighting stance as Petey chuckled, roaring again as he fired a spout of goo straight towards Mario.

Mario managed to do a barrel roll to the left as he surrounded the Piranha Plant honcho, jumping into the air and firing two red fireballs at the back of his large head. Petey roared in pain from the burn, and he turned around, forming a tiny tornado that spun towards Mario, picking the plumber up into the air and tossing him about to the left, wounding him. Petey then began flapping his leafs into the air, hovering over Mario and firing down brownish goop all over him. Mario moaned in disgust as he shook the goop off of him and ran towards the center, waiting for Petey to drop. Mario then jumped out of the way as Petey butt stomped the ground, firing two more fireballs at his head.

Getting furious, Petey roared as he begun spinning around, forming a bigger, more gusty tornado, that not only dished out all around damage within the arena, but picked Mario up with great force and spun him around for several seconds, before finally crashing into the ground again. Petey took in a breath of air, and prepared to fire a mouthful of goop towards Mario, but he took the opportunity to fire two last fireballs right into the mouth, causing Petey to choke as he fell on the ground. Petey screeched in agony as his mouth was on fire, flailing around as Mario ran to him and jumped up, ground pounding the Piranha Plant boss right in the stomach. Petey Piranha whimpered one last time as his body began to fade, and in his place, a golden key popped up.

Mario grabbed the key and did a victory pose, much to the dismay of the Piranha Plants, who all hissed at Mario as he exited through a horizontal blue warp pipe, tucking the key in his blue overalls as he was sucked in.

* * *

After emerging out of the blue warp pipe, Mario in a mystical forest surrounded with big, green hills, the clear blue skies covered with big, white puffy clouds. As Mario took the time to absorb the atmosphere of the area, he dashed forward and jumped on two dancing yellow-shelled two legged Koopa Troopas, running down and grabbing the bark of a young maple tree, heading westbound as he slid on the mud and jumped over the tree log ahead. As Mario made it onto the other side, he noticed several large black ants marching towards him. Mario then spotted a Fire Flower nearby, and picked it up, using its flames to burn away the enlarged pests.

As Mario continued moving forward, he looked up, to see the ripe green leaves falling from the branches of the Oak trees. Grabbing the lowest branch and swinging upward to grab the next, Mario managed to reach the leafy top of an adult Oak tree and looked towards him to see several red-crested Albatrosses lying towards him. Mario jumped on the leader of the flock, hopping to the next one as he made his way back down to the earth, landing on a nice pile of green leaves. Mario then spotted several red apples nearby, and grabbing one for a little snack, he munched on the healthy fruit as he headed to his right, entering a relatively young Elm tree.

As Mario noticed the yellow Wigglers that were situated inside the base as their home, Mario punched his way through the other side, tossing the remains of the apple away as he dashed forwards and gained some speed, jumping on the black ants that marched forwards. As the red-capped Italian American plumber felt the nice spring breeze, he stopped in his tracks, and looked up in the sky, hearing some sinister laughing. Mario then looked towards the western direction, and made his way, before tripping over the root of a Maple tree, landing face first in the mud.

Shaking the mud off his face and groaning with disgust, Mario continued pressing on, using his red fireballs and his punches to wear off the Wigglers, Black Ants, and two legged Koopa Troopas that stood in his way. Above the red-capped plumber was a gigantic bee's hive, with yellow sticky honey steeping out from it, but he knew best not to bother with it. As Mario pressed on forward, he spotted a black cannon, aimed right at the sun. Shrugging, Mario jumped into the cannon, and headed towards the sky, feeling the wind blow mighty against the plumber as he headed closer and closer into the bright sun.

"Get your one up mushrooms here..." Dry Bowser stated as he was selling green colored 1-Up Shrooms, with Mario soaring right over him as he just shook his head and sighed. "Or not... your waste."

* * *

Mario closed his eyes as he was warped right into the sun. After a few seconds of being frozen in midair, Mario opened up his eyes, and looked around, to see that was was floating in the clear blue sky, which had the white puffy clouds surrounding around the circular shaped arena. Mario scratched his head, but gasped as he felt the area shake around him, looking towards him to see a gigantic, humming yellow-jacket bee come towards him. It was somewhat pudgy, yet it had some spikes on his back, and not only did it have a tiny black mustache and a large golden crown on its head with a red jewel, but it also had a mean, long stinger at its bottom. Mario gulped as he looked around, only to see two Fire Flowers by his side. Sighing, Mario shrugged as he quickly dodged to the right, avoiding being stung by the giant King Bee's stinger.

Mario thought of a way how to best the King Bee, but he knew that jumping wouldn't work, given the crown and spikes weren't an obvious clue. Instead, Mario tested out by tossing a fireball at the King Bee's face, grinning as it seemed to pain him. Mario then snapped his fingers, realizing the purpose of the fire flowers as he floated towards them, but got knocked back by the King Bee, who then used his stinger to inflict damage on Mario, knocking the red-capped plumber backwards. Mario grabbed his stomach as he felt the pain of the sting, but he managed to shake the feeling off as he dodged the stinger again, using his fast ability to float towards the Fire Flower on the left and use it against the King Bee, backing him in a corner as he was severely burned.

The King Bee moaned in pain from the powerful flares, but he wouldn't let him be stopped as he then gathered some yellowish energy and released it all, knocking Mario on the side as the King Bee charged, sticking his stinger right in the throat of Mario. Mario gasped, feeling the stinger's poison going in, but he managed to jab down on the stinger quick enough to get it out. Mario coughed, trying to catch his best as the King Bee started bumping into him several times, using his spiky back to deal more damage. Mario screamed in pain as he flailed around in the air, crashing into his corner as he glanced at the remaining Fire Flower. The King Bee charged forward full speed, but Mario managed to pull in his strength and face kicked the King Bee, causing him to back off.

With enough quick reflexes, Mario grabbed the Fire Flower and used all of its flames to put the King Bee out for good, the flames burning his wings, causing him to drop down back to the earth. Mario watched as the King Bee screamed in defeat, unable to use his now dysfunctional wings as he disappeared from view. Grinning, Mario looked up as another golden key appeared. Picking it up and stuffing it into his blue overalls, Mario was suddenly teleported out of the air arena, heading towards the next area...

* * *

After being teleported from the sky arena, Mario found himself in a rocky coastline. He looked to his left and right, and then turned around, to see that he was on the sandy shoreline, covered with plenty of rocks. Mario looked to the eastern direction, to see rocky mountains in the distance. He then turned to the western direction, to see a cave within the rocky cliff side. Noticing a wooden sign that pointed towards the western direction, Mario got his act together as he dashed to the west, following the sign, getting closer and closer to his ultimate destination.

As Mario entered the cave, his tracks left on the yellow sand, Mario noticed the water dripping from the ceilings. As he took a cautious approach, Mario noticed the plentiful red-colored crabs that hid behind the rocks. Mario then looked forward, and noticed a bright, shiny pink pearl. He attempted to grab it, but the clam swallowed him up, locking the red-capped Italian American plumber inside. Mario tried getting out by punching from the inside, but the clam proved to have a powerful interior, causing Mario to resort using two of his fireballs. The clam yelped, spitting out Mario and the pearl as it tried calming its mouth down.

Mario sighed of relief, grabbing the pink pearl and placing it in his blue overalls as he turned around the left bank and headed upwards on the craggy path. Walking over the small pebbles, Mario glanced to his left and right, to see crabs scuttling downwards to the bottom. Shrugging, Mario reached the top, and he turned to his right, spotting an exit from the cave. Mario knew that the path was splitting to the right, which led to a cliff, and having a rather bad experience with cliffs, the red clad plumber headed up the path instead, exiting out of the cave.

Rising out from the ground on top of the rocky cliff side, Mario turned around and headed right to the edge, getting a great view of the shore and the ocean. Important things mattered more, and Mario then turned around to the western direction, heading straight into yet another horizontal blue warp pipe, heading into another boss battle.

* * *

"Crab legs, come get your crab legs here!" Dry Bowser exclaimed as he was selling seafood, with Mario rushing right by as the boney reptile squinted his eyes, turning his head to the human plumber. "Hey! Pay me some mind!"

Mario turned around, and chucked a giant mallet at the bony reptile, reducing him to a bunch of bones as he kept on his journey, with Dry Bowser grumbling to himself as he fixed himself up after the unlucky encounter.

Back to the hero of the show, Super Mario made his way out of the horizontal blue warp pipe and entered another circular shaped arena, this time the ground being covered with yellow-white sand and the environment reflecting that of a craggy coastline, rocky mountains being seen in the back of the tropical palm trees that stood among the rocks. Mario did some exercise, stretching out his arms as he waited for the boss of the area to show up, when he noticed the ground starting to shake. Water then surrounded the outlines of the arena as a gigantic red crab with large pincers appearing across Mario, in the right corner. Mario gulped as he knew something was similar about this giant crab... something too similar. Mario, though, had no time to ponder such questions, as the giant crab started chucking boulders at the red-capped plumber!

 _Oh! Now I remember!_ Mario thought to himself as he rolled out of the way, heading towards the giant crab, _That guy is Clawgrip, the one from my dreams oh so many years ago! What the heck is he doing here, anyway!?_

After remembering who the giant crab was, Mario got his act together as he tossed two fireballs into Clawgrip's right side. Clawgrip hissed as he felt the flame going right into his body, but he somehow managed to shake off the feeling and grabbed Mario with his right pincer, squeezing the life out of the plumber. Mario moaned in pain as he tried to squeeze his way out, but instead, he closed his eyes, and his hands began to warm up, red flares forming over them as Mario burned his way out from Clawgrip's grasp. Clawgrip screamed in agony from the burn as Mario kicked him in the face. Now enraged, Clawgrip roared as he tossed too many boulders at the same time, unfortunate for Mario was he was unable to avoid all of them.

However, this gave him a great idea. As he waited, Mario grabbed a big boulder that Clawgrip tossed after the storm of mini boulders, and waiting three seconds afterwards, Mario ran forward and tossed the big boulder right at Clawgrip, wounding his face. Clawgrip covered his wounded face as Mario picked him up from behind and tossed him out of the arena. Mario watched as the giant crab screamed for his life, falling into the ocean that surrounded the arena. Grinning with victory, Mario turned around and collected the golden key that popped up shortly afterwards, sticking it in his blue overalls as he headed into the blue horizontal warp pipe that appeared in the right corner, heading on strong into the next world.

* * *

Mario jumped out of the blue horizontal warp pipe, to see that he was in a hot area. Mario felt the hot steam go right past his body as he looked around, to see red hot magma on the ground, with fire bursting straight out from it. Mario looked up, into the sky, the see the opening of what appears to be a volcano. Noticing the path leading up to a blue horizontal warp pipe on the top of the volcano, Mario jumped over the small magma hardened footstools onto the path jetting out from the inside volcano walls. Mario began walking upward, clinging to the wall as he try to avoid falling into the hot lava.

As Mario made his way upward, he encountered two Cobrat, red-colored Snakes who spat out bullets. Mario jumped over the two Cobrats, but they turned their heads around and fired two bullets each at Mario. Mario gulped, and ducking his head to avoid the four bullets, he fired two red fireballs at the two Cobrats, watching them fall into the magma. Grinning, Mario turned around and began running as fast as he could, heading higher and higher the volcano as he jumped above a spiky pit trap within the ground. Mario spotted a green Koopa shell nearby, and he picked it up, chucking it in front of him as he watched it knock the incoming Cobrats, blue shelled Buzzy Beetles, and black Bo-Bombs into the lava. Mario looked to his right, to see an elevator platform falling down to his level. Mario jumped onto it, and watched as the elevator platform took him upwards, allowing the red-capped plumber not to tire out from walking all the way up. As he jumped off the elevator platform, he darted to his right, firing a fireball at the Bo-Bomb in front, causing it to explode. Mario ducked the explosion by jumping over it, and as he landed back on the path, he spotted several tiny hovering platforms.

Looking behind him, Mario jumped on the first platform, being extremely careful as he quickly spotted the rotating red fireballs in between the spaces of the platforms. Mario jumped over one set of rotating fireballs and landed in the platform in the middle, jumping over another set of fireballs and landing on the fifth, safely jumping onto the main platform as he ran several feet upward. He grabbed a Fire Flower that stuck out from the magma hardened ground and used its flames to knock out the Cobrats that slithered towards his way. Jumping on top of a Buzzy Beetle and kicking it off the path, Mario made it to the top, and chucking the Fire Flower away, heading straight into the blue horizontal warp pipe, heading towards another boss fight.

* * *

Fire erupted all around the circular shaped arena as Mario stepped his way onto the fray. Looking around and noticing how hard the magma hardened path was, Mario looked up, to see a three-headed, red-colored Cobrat bursting from the ground. The three-headed Cobrat snickered as the ground below him reformed, and he started firing red hot fireballs towards Mario. Mario screamed as he rolled to the left to avoid being blasted, realizing quickly who the three-headed Cobrat was - Tryclyde!

Questions aside, Mario jumped into the air and attempted to pound Tryclyde, but the Cobrat slithered out of the way, grabbing Mario by his tail and squeezing the poor plumber. Mario groaned in pain as he felt his bones being crushed, and he resorted to biting on Tryclyde's tail, causing him to be free. Getting back his strenght, Mario grabbed Tryclyde by the tail and started shaking the three-headed snake, tossing him into the other side of the ring. Tryclyde moaned in pain as he shook his head, only to get blasted by a fireball from Mario. Angered, Tryclyde turned around and started firing several fireballs at Mario. Mario replied back with his fireballs, although he was burned by one of Tryclyde's fireballs, being forced to stop, drop, and roll. Tryclyde chucked as he slithered towards Mario and body slammed the plumber, making him flat as he then grabbed Mario by the tail again and began squeezing him even tighter. Mario struggled, but this time, he manage to somehow slide out from Tryclyde's grip.

Tryclyde's eyes widened as Mario pounded him right in the face, enough for the three-headed Cobrat to be knocked out unconscious. As a golden key popped out from the magma hardened ground, Mario grabbed it and placed it away in his blue overalls, heading into the blue horizontal warp pipe that popped out from the right side of the circular arena, leaving behind the unconscious Tryclyde, who was to be the only boss not apparently killed in battle, the fire in the background erupting even more as lava began slowly pouring into the arena.

* * *

Mario looked around after emerging from the blue-colored horizontal warp pipe. The area around him was completely dark and pitch black, and the only objects surrounding him in the background were dead trees, with no trace of any life. Feeling slightly disturbed Mario headed forward, only to step on a slip of paper. Picking it up, Mario realized it was a letter, which read:

"Darn you, Mario! My first part of my plan to take over the Mushroom Kingdom has basically gone down the drain now! I hope you and your plumbing antics are happy! Now I have to resort to playing dirty... and boy, you will get dirty and beaten when you come to _my_ castle! Try if you dare! Wahahahaha!"

Mario, having an angry and determined look on his face, teared up the letter into pieces of paper, and he dashed to the western direction, being able to see a dark, gloomy castle nearby, with lightning zapping around it as thunder was heard. Mario stood on the path leading to it, rain starting to pour down as the wind blew in the opposite direction. Mario was ready to deal with the troublesome punk, and he knew that it was a particular rival cousin of him... how could he mistake the laughter? Clenching his fists, Mario ran straight for the door, which required four keys in order to open. Taking out all four of the golden keys he has collected on his journey to the castle, Mario placed one each into their separate key holes, and shortly afterwards, the black-colored door shined brightly and turned to a golden color, opening up for Mario. Mario ran right in, and after that, the door slammed shut, the rain pouring down heavily as the win blew even more, the thunder booming getting more ferocious as the lightning zaps occurred faster and faster.

Mario had no time to stop. He grabbed a Fire Flower and used it to burn the armada of green-shelled Koopa Troopas, red-skinned Cobrats, black-colored Bo-Bombs, and bouncing Ninji. Mario then chucked away the Fire Flower and jumped on a yellow-shelled Koopa Troopa, grabbing its shell and chucking it at the red Crabs and blue shelled Buzzy Beetles that were in his path. As Mario headed straight forward, he spotted a staircase, and headed onto it, going past the second, third, and fourth floors as he headed straight to the fifth floor, which is where the final room was. Bursting the door down with his head, Mario slowly entered into the room, looking around for the final foe he had to deal with. As he stopped right in the dead center of the room, the door magically popped up and slammed the room shut. Mario, however, did not care to notice, as he heard the sinister chuckle he knew so well.

"Wa ha ha ha ha! So, you finally arrived, didn't you, Mario!" Taunted the laughter as his dastardly voice echoed throughout the room, "You managed to take down Petey Piranha, King Bee, Clawgrip, and Tryclyde as if they were meager breakfast sandwiches..." He then scoffed, stating afterwards, "No matter! Compared to me, they were a cake walk. I hope you prepare your sorry butt for this, cousin, because we... are having fun tonight! **WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** "

Mario got into a fighting stance as a dark figure jumped out from the roof, landing right in front of Mario. The dark figure strolled into the bright spot of the floor lit by the barely visible moon in the stormy sky from the lone window, causing Mario to gasp as he did not expect... Waluigi.

* * *

Mario gasped in shock as the dark figure revealed to be a surprising character that would not have been expected earlier on.

"Wa-Lu-Igi, yeah yeah yeah!" Waluigi taunted as he did his Crotch Chop taunt, proceeding to spin around like a tornado and pick up Mario, grabbing the red-capped Italian American plumber within his grips and started choking him. Mario gasped for air as he tried moving his legs, but Waluigi's arms were skinny enough to keep a tight grip. Going for a last resort, Mario did what he did to Tryclyde earlier - bite Waluigi's arm.

Waluigi screamed in pain as he jumped up into the ceiling, peeling down like paper as Mario broke free and grabbed a Fire Flower on his right. Waiting for Waluigi to pop back up, Mario tossed two red hot fireballs in the purple doopleganger's direction, watching Waluigi dodge them with ease. Waluigi laughed as he stuck out his tongue and started tossing Bo-Bombs at Mario, but he managed to dodge them with ease. Fuming, Waluigi ran towards Mario, but Mario managed to step to the side and trip Waluigi, watching him fall flat on his face. Laughing, Mario then started using the Fire Flower, its hot flames burning Waluigi whole as the dastardly villain began running around, screaming as the flames became more powerful. Cracking his knuckles together, Mario jumped up into the air and smashed Waluigi down with his fist, enough strength to cause the flames to disappear. Waluigi growled with rage as he smashed Mario in the leg with his foot and then got up, picking Mario up by the feet and swinging him.

As the white lightning crackled within the window, the thunder blasting loudly throughout the large gloomy castle, Mario was chucked through the window, nearly falling down into the strong water waves below had he not held on tightly. Climbing up, Mario was blasted in the face by a chucked Bo-Bomb, and falling out of the window again, Mario grabbed the ledge of the window. Waluigi walked right up to the window, and looked down, smirking as he chuckled in a sinister manner.

"Wahahahahahaha! Your enemies managed to lose to a wimp like you? Don't make me laugh!" Waluigi taunted as he then grabbed mario's hands, grinning devilishly, "Have a nice flight, plumber boy. Wah!" He then smashed his hands on Mario's hands, watching the red-capped plumber fall into the waters. Mario screamed as he disappeared within the waters, a splash following shortly.

Waluigi grinned as he managed to defeat Mario. Massaging his mustache, Waluigi turned around and proceeded to open the unopened bag of Mario's gold coins. As Waluigi grinned in a delightfully devilish manner, his eyes growing brightly, Mario blasted right through the roof, landing only behind Waluigi. Waluigi at the sight of Mario jumped in surprise, gasping in shock as he quickly notice the yellow cape that Mario had.

"Wha!? How the heck!? I killed you! It can't be!" Waluigi spurted out, as he was for a lost of words. He then fumed, enraged that he couldn't get rid of Mario. "Forget it! I'll still get rid of you anyway! Waaaaargh!" He charged towards Mario, but the red-capped plumber managed to snatch Waluigi by the shirt.

"Sorry, Waluigi, but your plan to take-a over the Mushroom Kingdom has been stopped," Mario said with a grin and he then flew up through the ceiling, and with all his strength, chucked Waluigi straight into the stormy sky, watching the skinny, purple-clad plumber flailing and screaming as he disappeared from view, the white lightning flashing as thunder boomed, silencing his screaming. Mario grinned, cheering victoriously as he pumped his right fist into the air, and then flew back into the gloomy castle, to reclaim his unopened sack of gold coins. Grinning with pride and satisfaction, Mario tucked the gold coins away in his blue overalls pocket, and taking out a yellow Star, Mario became Super and then took off to the southern direction, heading back to the Mushroom Kingdom after a perilous adventure, leaving behind the dark gloomy castle and the stormy sky, to take a good long rest after his spectacular adventure.

* * *

After his long adventure, Mario was sleeping in his red-colored hammock, outside of his wooden, humble house. As the nice spring breeze warmed the pleasant air, a letter came swirling down from the clear blue skies, landing on top of Mario's red cap. Waking up, Mario grabbed the letter, and read it. He merely grinned as it was written:

"Waaaargh! You fat Italian stereotype! Don't think that you have ridden me for good! I'll be back, and when I do, I'm gonna take your money, and your house, and you girl, and your kingdom, AND YOUR STINKING PRIDE! NEVER FORGET WALUIGI!

Signed, Waluigi."

Rolling his eyes as he shortly busted into laughter, Mario chucked away the letter, getting off his hammock and heading to Toad Town, to spend some time with Princess Peach after his well deserved rest from his amazing adventure.

"So, he gave you some troubles, too?" Dry Bowser asked Petey Piranha as the two were selling T-shirts and shorts for the various Toads.

"Oh yeah, that plumber is more ruthless than he looks." Petey responded as he chucked some brown goop on an empty white shirt, handing it to an eager Toad who was happy to receive it.

* * *

Mario was about to reach Princess Peach's Castle, when suddenly the entire city of Toad Town shook. Mario glanced back, to see King Bee chasing several innocent Toads and firing stingers at them, while Clawgrip was chucking rocks at the mushroom people. Tryclyde was in the western entrance of the village, burning up the various mushroom based buildings, with Mario in disbelief as he placed his hands on his red caps.

"Mamma mia! What is going-a on!?" Mario exclaimed as he was then kicked in the back of the head by Waluigi, who laughed.

"Wa haha! You thought I'd forget this easily, fool!?" Waluigi taunted as he then gave Mario a wedgie, taking off southward towards the harbor as he knocked down various Toads and took their goods.

Mario growled as he got back up, dusting himself off as he took off after Waluigi, stopping in his tracks as he noticed Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha selling kart parts.

"Buy a kart, shop at our mart," Dry Bowser dryly rhymed as he showed off the various vehicle.

Petey Piranha clapped his leaves together as he barfed out some oil cans. "Give them some gas, and they're ready to go!" He proclaimed, revealing a bright, shiny yellow pipe framed kart.

Mario payed off the two bosses as he took the kart, getting into it as he drove off after Waluigi, _as the adventure continued..._

* * *

FAN: This was done by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus who has since changed the story up, with some fine tune up to the grammar done to make it more proper.


End file.
